


Permanence

by elii



Series: A/B/O Immortal Husbands [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Claiming Bites, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, So much comfort, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Worried Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, very very little hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elii/pseuds/elii
Summary: Nicolo spontaneously asks Yusuf to claim him and Yusuf agrees, believing that Nicolo heals too quickly for them to permanently bond.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: A/B/O Immortal Husbands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021674
Comments: 43
Kudos: 559





	Permanence

**Author's Note:**

> I've been craving some soft alpha Joe content, so here's a little self-gratifying drabble! The smut elements are vague, or at least I've tried to keep them that way. I hope you enjoy!

Nicolo’s legs shook as Yusuf moved even deeper inside him. His movements were not fast or rough by any stretch of the word. No, they were tender. Deep and strong with the sole purpose of bringing Nicolo pleasure. Nicolo came first, his mouth open in a silent cry, Yusuf gripping his waist to keep his steady as he arched his back up, up, and off of the bedroll they lay on. It did not take long for Yusuf to follow suit, reaching his climax with a soft groan.

Yusuf panted, the side of his face pressed to Nicolo’s. He knew if he lingered, he would risk knotting Nicolo right then and there. What had started out as them trying to keep each other warm on a cold night had turned to much more, but that did not mean that Nicolo was looking to be knotted on nothing more than a bedroll.

  
“Not yet,” His hands were braced on Joe’s shoulders, not pushing him back but keeping him in place. “I love how this feels.”

  
“Of course.” Yusuf kissed the shell of his ear, then his jaw, then he pulled back- pressing a final kiss against Nicolo’s collarbone. He felt Nicolo squeeze around him, still coming down from his own orgasm, and had to grit his teeth to stop from whining. “My angel, my muse… I cannot take much longer,”

  
“Don’t hold back then,” Nicolo’s voice was a murmur, as it always was when they made love. He was not a talkative man by nature, but he especially became quiet during their most intimate moments. His mouth was reserved for the act itself, and Yusuf usually had to rely on the intake of Nicolo’s breath to know what he was enjoying. “So full… Will you knot me?”

  
Yusuf groaned, absolutely drowning in the way Nicolo spoke. It had been nearly thirty years since the first time they became one, and yet the utter devotion Yusuf felt had never faded.  
“Only if you ask me to, Nicolo. Only if you want.”

  
“Will you give me anything I want?”

  
“I would give you every star in the night sky if you desired them.” Yusuf nuzzled his neck into Nicolo’s neck, seeking out his lover’s warm scent.

  
“I want you to knot me, Yusuf… and when you do, I want you to mark me as well.” Yusuf’s lips stilled. A moment passed before he pulled back, making Nicolo whine against the hot air that puffed against his skin.

“Nicolo…” A soft sigh followed by another press of warm lips, the scratch of his beard. “It will fade, my love.” Nicolo screwed his eyes up tight. 

“Please… allow me to pretend.” Yusuf nodded, moving his head back down to nuzzle at the junction between Nicolo’s neck. “No, Yusuf. Higher.” Yusuf raised an eyebrow, but did not question his lover's choice, moving his lips slowly up the other man’s throat. “Yusuf…” Nicolo tilted his chin to the side, exposing the expanse of his neck. Yusuf brushed his fingers against the side of Nicolo’s collarbone, making the omega whine. Yusuf chuckled, moving his fingers upwards, only stopped when he felt Nicolo begin to nod his head desperately. Yusuf licked his lips, moving his fingers and replacing them with his lips, sucking the skin gently. It was only a little bit down from Nicolo’s jawline. 

“So high up, my love.” Another nod of Nicolo’s head was enough for Yusuf not to give a second thought to Nicolo’s demand. He knew that it would heal. This was for pleasure, for Nicolo to feel safe, not for permanence. It was about each other, about being close, so very close, even if it would only last a few seconds. Of course it was not one-sided, the love that came from claiming another, the connection… It was something Yusuf had only ever dreamed of. “You are my life, Nicolo. You are my everything.” Yusuf moved cautiously, pressing himself further into his lover and relishing in the soft moan it drew from his kiss-red lips. It did not take long for Yusuf to work himself up again, and soon he was tying himself to Nicolo with a desperate groan. 

“Claim me, Yusuf. I need you, I need you-” Yusuf cut off Nicolo’s reverential whispers by pressing their lips together quickly. When he pulled away, he wasted no time in seeking out the spot Nicolo had chosen earlier and sinking his teeth into the skin.

* * *

“It is not healing.” Nicolo was sitting on their bed with his legs folded underneath him, his eyes wide and searching, watching himself in the mirror as his fingers ran across the bite on his neck. Nicolo had been practically boneless by the time Yusuf’s knot faded, and seeing his omega so exhausted had made Yusuf itch with anxiety. They initially had camped out instead of getting a room at the local tavern to cut costs, but after the night they both had, Yusuf had insisted on renting a room in the morning. They would both need the rest, and Yusuf wanted nothing more than to keep his omega healthy. Nicolo had a smile on his face as he looked into the mirror, but Yusuf could not see the wonder it held. He could hear none of the contentment laced through Nicolo’s voice. Yusuf was sick with guilt as he watched Nicolo touch the mark. If he had known it would not heal, he would not have given it to Nicolo. Especially in the throes of passion. He would have waited, talked about it- not just what it meant to be mated, but where Nicolo would want the mark to go. He would have made sure the mark would be in a place of Nicolo’s choosing, not just somewhere that he pointed out as pleasurable while making love. Most omegas were marked at their collarbones, or low enough on the neck that concealment would be easy when they wore clothes or scarves. To be marked so high up… it was archaic.

“Nicolo,” Yusuf’s voice was an agony, his eyes so full of despair that it took Nicolo’s breath away. “If I had know-”

Nicolo turned away from the mirror to face Yusuf. He regarded his alpha carefully, his smile giving way to a stoic expression. “Would you have still done it?”

“No!”

“You wish that it was temporary?”

“Yes, Nicolo! More than anything.” Nicolo’s sharp inhale of breath had Yusuf stumbling to correct himself, falling to his knees in front of the bed. “No, I do not wish that. I wish that I could have given you an option, my moon. If I had known this mark would be yours for as long as we live… I would have made it special.”

“I told you where…”

“When we both did not know its permanence!”

“Perhaps. But there is no shame in this for me, no ownership.” Nicolo slid off the bed, dropping to his knees in front of Yusuf. He twined their fingers together, holding them up as if to show Yusuf. “Our love is wider than ownership. It is language, it is bread, it is wine.” Nicolo tilted Yusuf’s head up by an index finger on his chin, smiling softly when he saw Yusuf’s lovely eyes.

“Oh my love,” Yusuf looked like he was still mourning, his brow creased and his eyes full and downturned. “But I would have made it perfect for you. Candles, pillows, and blankets for you to nest… an actual bed in a home instead of outside on our bedroll.”

“You are an incurable romantic.” Nicolo leaned forward, resting his forehead against Yusuf’s. “But I would not change a single part of what happened. You must see that, Yusuf. I wanted you then the same way I want you now- in every part of the world, in every type of weather. My love for you and your love for me… it means more than candles and warmth. For you give me all the warmth I could ever need.”

Yusuf was left stunned, his eyes open and watching Nicolo’s sweet face as he spoke. His love had never been one for prose, at least in terms of speaking it. While Yusuf was a man of the arts, Nicolo had never taken to writing it- though he always appreciated reading what Yusuf was enjoying, or listening to Yusuf read it out to him.

“Oh my moon, my life…” Yusuf wrapped his arms about Nicolo’s waist, drawing him as close as possible. “You are a poet, a poet and my muse. What have I done to deserve such a lover, such a man…”

Nicolo could not help but smile at his husband, curling his own arms around Yusuf’s shoulders. “A man perfect for you, my ridiculous husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive off of kudos/comments and would love to hear what you thought of my little drabble, even if it's just an emoji! ❤️ Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
